Field of the Invention
Devices of the prior art were separately directed at one or the other operations of (1) inserting or removing the stud from the pressure vessel, or (2) tightening or loosening the nut threaded to the stud by tensioning the stud. The prior art devices were bulky and moved from stud to stud therefore requiring additional set-up time and complex connection or clamping components.